There Will Always Be Darkness
by LanternLover23
Summary: A new spirit is brought into the world, and after some time he is chosen to be a guardian. But is he fit to be a guardian? Even the Man in the Moon is not sure. And Pitch has something in store for the sadness filled spirit. Contains two OCs. Rated T for blood, suicide and language that might be used. ROTG. HIATUS.
1. OCS

**So... another story despite all the other ones I have going on I haven't updated in months or weeks! *hits myself in the face***

 **Anyway, I had this idea stuck in my head so I naturally had to get it OUT. My second ROTG fic.**

OCs included in this story

 _First OC_

 **As a human**

Name: Manta Willows

Age: 13

H/C: Shaggy, to shoulder, ash blon

E/C: Black and soulless

Height: Short for his age

Personality: Cold, almost emotionless, pessimistic

Past: His parents were murdered in front of his at age 9. From then on he was bullied until he killed himself at age 13.

Now: Spirit, spends most of his time haunting people who bullied him, hangs out in abandoned library he used to go to.

 _Second OC_

 **As a spirit**

Name: Manta (that's all he can remember)

Age appearance: 13

Age: 29

H/C: Jet black and even messier than Jack's

E/C: Blood red, his eyes have permanant dark circle under them

Height: Short despite his age appearance/age

Personality: Even colder than when he was human, very soulless and is a downer about everything, flat out insane.

Past: See above.

Now: See above.

Clothes: Black hoodie (hood kept up most of the time) with blood red heart shape on the back in a "X" across it, black skinny jeans, blood red and black shoes (one's one color, one's the other), blood red gem ring.

Weapon of Choice: Bloodstained carving knife

Spirit of: Sadness, Depression

 _Third OC_

 **Only seen as a spirit**

Name: Thea

Age Appearance: 13

Age: 81

H/C: Light black, almost grey despite how young she looks

E/C: Golden, eyes bloodshot and insane looking

Past: Not a lot is known about her. When she was alive she had voiced in her head, telling her to kill people. She had homocidal tendecnies but she never carried out with them. In the end she killed herself before she would kill someone.

Personality: Possibly insane, laughs and giggles creepily, If you said you were about to kill her she would go down laughing her head off, she talks about killing like it's breathing, bites herself and laughs at the sight if her own blood, which is purple.

Clothes: Wardrobe similar to Jeff the Killer's, white blood stained hoodie, black torn up napkin fold skirt, and black leggings, no shoes. Fingerless black gloves.

Weapon of choice: Bloodstained axe with a insane looking face carved in the black/grey handle (at the part where the two blades meet to join the handle)

Spirit of: Insanity

* * *

 **I can't wait to start this story. Are my OCs really dark? I kinda want them to be. What's with all the new guardians in fics being nice? And the ones that are agnsty barely have a appearance to go with it, or they don't get angsty.**


	2. Death and Awakening

**Hello y'all! I couldn't wait to start this story! Someone wish me luck! *crickets* Okay then, I'm on my own.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I seriously look like I could own ROTG?**

* * *

In a boys bathroom in an average middle school, nothing seemed wrong.

No noise, no nothing.

That was until a loud _bang_ erupted from the room, the sickening sound echoing throughout the school.

Naturally, someone went to see what was wrong. A couple teachers and a close student ran into the bathroom, to scream. There in front of them was an 13 year old boy, blood pooling out from his head. The teachers felt like throwing up. The student did just that at the sight of the hole in the young boy's head.

A teacher, who regained from being in shock, noticed a now almost bloodstained note next to the boy's hand and a stray pencil nearby. He picked up the note and read it.

 _I didn't kill myself because I wanted to die, I killed myself because I wanted to live. -Manta_

The teacher pocketed the note, deciding he would show it to the boy's parents later. They rushed him to the hospital, but nothing could be done. They contacted the boy's parents, but they didn't really seem to care. They were his parental guardians. Apparently his parents had been murdered when he was 9.

Later that night, the teacher read the note over and over, running his hands through his hair. **Bullying** had been going on here. He hadn't been able to see it. He mentally hit himself. Then he actually did it. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, thinking grimly, _How could I let this happen?_

* * *

The next day...

Even though the body had been taken away, the soul still remained at the spot of death. The bathroom had been prohibited for use for the rest of the day, and the spot where the boy had shot himself still had tiny splotches of blood remaining from the cleanup.

But then, the blood started to trickle and move, more appearing on the other spots of the floor. Then soon a puddle of blood, that looked exactly as it had before, formed. The tendrils of crimson liquid curled together into a circle until it appeared as it had when the gore had first been spilled.

Then, slowly but surely, a head started to come from the blood, as if climbing up from underneath it, like it was six feet under. When a full body finally emerged from the puddle, the blood dripped off, revealing a boy that looked strikingly similar to the dead boy, despite his hair and eye color. He had black hair and blood red eyes, donned black skinny jeans, wore a black hoodie with a red heart with a "X" on the back and the hood was over his head, making his face even darker. As if the dark circles under his eyes weren't enough.

First few seconds into a new life. What did he do first? He fell flat out his face.

He slowly picked himself up, blood still dripping off his sneakers. He started to walk towards the door so he could leave. He forgot to grab the handle, so he crashed into the door. He rubbed his sore nose. Then he opened the door, a person on the other side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to get their attention.

But the person's eyes widened and she was pale as a ghost.

"T-hat d-d-d-door just o-o-op-p-pened on it's o-ow-own!" she stuttered loudly.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What, I'm invisible now?" he muttered sarcastically, thinking it a prank.

"Seriously, that's just ru-" he never finished saying 'rude' because when he reached out to touch the girl, his hand went straight through her. Shocked, he pulled his hand out.

"W-what?" he exclaimed.

"Amy!" the girl managed to squeak to a girl down the hallway.

"Sup Mimi? You going to bathroom too?" She spotted the open door. 'Mimi' pointed to it.

"Seriously Mimi, that's the boy's bathroom, you can't go there anyway." she sighed, closing the door.

"I-it opened on it's o-own." Mimi shrieked, running down the hallway.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Without thinking twice the boy reached forward to touch her face, and as expected his hand fell through her as is she was made of dust.

"Hallucinator." Amy grumbled, opening the door to the girl's bathroom and entered, leaving a silent and shocked boy standing in the hallway.

 _Your name is Manta._

He didn't know who said it, or where it came from, or why whoever said said it, but he believed the sudden voice in his head.

He was in for one hell of a immortal life.

* * *

 **And that's all I have time for! Sorry if it's crappy! R &R! I MEAN IT!**


End file.
